


petty games

by ShitabuKenjirou



Series: Tumblr drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, a perfect recipe for these two idiots, banter like no tomorrow, tumblr drabble based on a prompt posted here for organizational reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: That one lazy movie night in date featuring a pillow fight as the ultimate wingman.





	petty games

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I'm dumping some old tumblr drabbles I wrote on request on here for proper organization of my writing, and this is one of them. I'll post them chronologically, and I'll update the series if I write anything new in the future. I'm sorry if you've already read this, I hope to post some actual new content soon once I have the time and means to do so. 
> 
> This is the last drabble consisting of old writing, the next time I add something to this series it will be fresh, new, straight out of the bakery writing. 
> 
> This drabble is based on the prompt 'fight me'. Enjoy!

“This movie sucks.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Yahaba said, not even bothering to look away from the tv. “You just haven’t been paying attention.”

“Yes, because it sucks,” Shirabu countered, pushing himself up from his slumped position against Yahaba’s bedroom wall. The pillows didn’t do much to protect his back from the hard surface. “It’s so boring I’m nearly passing out.”

Yahaba looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “That’s because you’re living on three hours of sleep.”

“That fact is completely separate from this issue and you know it.”

Yahaba pushed his lips together, the way he always did when he tried to fight his smile. Shirabu watched him, tangling his fingers in the fabric of Yahaba’s bedspread and folding his legs underneath him.

“Well, then what do you suggest we do?” Yahaba asked, grabbing the tv remote from beside him and pausing the movie, interrupting the protagonist’s dramatic speech mid-yell. Shirabu snorted at the frozen image.

“Bring out Monopoly,” Shirabu said. “I’m ready to suffer for the rest of this evening due to capitalism.”

“That game sucks,” Yahaba protested. “It’s boring and stupid.”

“You only say that because you were miserably defeated last time we played.”

Yahaba attempted to give him a dirty look, but it looked so off that Shirabu just laughed.

“In my defense, you had  _ all the hotels _ ,” Yahaba said, sitting up straight and pushing his hands into the covers of the bed.

“Because you refused to buy anything you could put hotels on.”

“I was trying to save money!”

“There’s no saving money in Monopoly, only investing,” Shirabu pointed out. “I was broke for a while but I got it all back double when you decided to land on my properties three times in a row.”

Shirabu barely had time to blink before a pillow hit him in the face. When he recovered, Yahaba was on the other side of the bed, another pillow in his hands, held up as a shield. 

Shirabu lowered his head and glared at Yahaba from underneath his bangs. “Oh, you did  _ not _ just do that.”

“You bet your salty ass I did.”

Shirabu reached back and grabbed the pillow on the head of Yahaba’s bed. “Alright, that’s it. You’re going down.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Yahaba challenged. 

Shirabu smirked. 

Then he crawled forward and hit Yahaba with his pillow mercilessly. Again and again and again. 

Yahaba started yelling as he tried to keep up his defences, and he even managed to hit Shirabu back a few times. Shirabu was close to claiming the victory when Yahaba lost balance and slipped off the end of the bed, tugging Shirabu along with him. 

There was a second of silence after the initial crash that had Yahaba groaning and Shirabu cursing. Then Shirabu took his chance and climbed on top of Yahaba, straddling his hips with his knees as he pressed the edge of a pillow against Yahaba’s throat as if he were threatening him with a knife.

When Yahaba just blinked up at him, still trying to catch his breath, Shirabu gave him the slyest grin he could manage. 

“What,” Yahaba breathed, “no witty phrase like “ _ any last words? _ ” or “ _ got what you wanted now? _ ” or whatever? I’m disappointed.”

Shirabu snorted. “You have too many pillows on your bed.”

“Rude.”

After he’d made sure Yahaba was utterly defeated, Shirabu chucked his weapon over his shoulder, hoping it’d land on Yahaba’s bed. He made to roll off of Yahaba again when Yahaba caught his wrist, keeping him in place as he sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.

The hand that held Shirabu’s wrist now travelled to his hair, and Shirabu closed his eyes reflexively, revelling in the feeling of Yahaba’s soft lips against his, of Yahaba’s chest pressed against his, merging their accelerating heartbeats together. The kiss dove deeper, and Shirabu’s free hands now clutched Yahaba’s shoulders, then dragged down his chest, trying to douse the insatiable fire in the pit of his stomach. 

They pulled apart, and Shirabu rested his forehead against Yahaba’s, putting his scrambled thoughts back into order again. Yahaba’s hand slid down his neck, ghosting over his back until it came to rest at his hip.

“So,” Shirabu tried, “are we going to play Monopoly, or–”

“Oh my god.”

Yahaba laughed, and Shirabu couldn’t help but smile along. “Also, I can’t believe we just made out on the floor.”

“If you didn’t want us making out on the floor you shouldn’t have straddled me like this.”

“Gross.”

Shirabu should’ve moved himself off of Yahaba by then, but all he could do was catch Yahaba’s laughter in another kiss. 

Something he didn’t mind doing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @shitabukenjirou on tumblr if you feel like it! <3


End file.
